


Unfortunate Arrangement

by FweddieUwU



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Magic, Romance, Shimada Clan, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FweddieUwU/pseuds/FweddieUwU
Summary: Hana Song is the youngest daughter of Jihun, the head of the Song Clan. Jihun and the head of the Shimada Clan, Sojiro, decide that in order to unify their clans and form an indestructible alliance in the wake of a clan war, one of their sons and daughters must wed. They come to agree that Genji and Hana were the best choice for the arranged marriage, swiftly putting their plan into motion.With Hana’s life completely upturned without her consent, she now has to live with total strangers in a home foreign to her. The secrets within the Shimada estate allude Hana while she struggles to keep her own.





	1. I

As a little girl, I never imagined the man that I would marry would have the balls to pick his nose at a meeting. I watched him swirl his finger around the inside of his nose, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep concentration. Within mere seconds he pulled his pinkie finger out of his nostril, revealing a huge wad of boogers. Flicking it off in a random direction, he then acted as if nothing had happened. 

I looked over to my mother, who sat beside me, with a raised brow. She was a perceptive woman, so I knew she had seen what I had witnessed. She merely smiled at me, she too acting as if nothing had occurred. In my head, I was screaming. I could not believe I was betrothed to someone like that! 

This was the first time I had met him face to face and he was already acting gross. Before he had dug for gold, the entire meeting he had seemed uninterested and distant. His name was Genji Shimada, son of Sojiro Shimada and younger brother of Hanzo Shimada. He had spiky neon green hair and wore clothes commonly worn by punks; black leather jacket with spikes, ripped black skinny jeans, and a band tee.

Despite his lack of manners, he was handsome. He had an angular jawline that came to a sharp point one would call a chin. His thick brows sat above his fierce green eyes and he had a beauty mark next to his mouth. 

Next to him was his older brother. If I hadn’t known who the two were, I could have easily guessed they were related. Hanzo had a similar chiseled jawline, though more square. He had deep brown eyes and brows that seemed permanently furrowed. His long black hair was pulled back into a topknot and he had a beard that was well groomed. Everything from his mannerisms to the clothes he wore were the polar opposite of his brother.

I think he had also seen what Genji did, because I heard the distinct sound of someone kicking something under the table. Genji hissed in pain while Hanzo shot him a nasty glare. I felt my lips curl into an amused grin, which I had to quickly hide; I knew my mother would disapprove if I lost my composure. 

Clearing his throat, Hanzo spoke up “I wish to apologize on behalf of my father, Miss Song. We had a scheduling problem, so I am here as his proxy.”

My mother waved her hand, “Oh no need to apologize, My husband couldn’t attend either. We’ve already taken care of the contracts anyway, we just needed our little love birds to meet.” She beamed at me, her chocolate colored eyes boring into me. Her smile was fake, her gaze cold. I knew what that meant: Don’t fuck this up. 

Hanzo nodded in response, his gaze wandering over to Genji. The room was silent for a few seconds, everyone’s eyes on Genji. He didn’t seem to pick up that it was expected of him to talk to me. This forced me to speak first, a wave of irritation washing over me.

“I’m glad to finally meet you, Mister Genji!” I spoke cheerfully, mustering a cute smile. I practiced my lines over and over before we got here. I knew what image I had to project and how to achieve it. This was a performance I had honed over the years, one my mother expected me to act out flawlessly. If I messed anything up, I would surely face my mother’s scorn. 

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you too, Miss Harriet.” He spoke with disinterest. It took a lot of willpower not to show my disappointment, my frustration. He hadn’t even bothered to get my name right! I forced a laugh, covering my mouth with my hand.

“My name is Hana, Mister Genji!” I tilted my head to the side, “Though Harriet is a lovely name.” 

Genji shrugged, “My bad. You look more like a Harriet, in my defense.” If looks could kill, Genji would be nothing but a pile of flesh and bones. The look Hanzo shot him gave me chills. His face hadn’t twisted into one of anger, no, his eyes held a fury that even I, a stranger, could pick up on.

“I’m sorry for my brother’s rudeness, I can assure you he’s not usually this air headed.” Hanzo sounded tired, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

My mother laughed as she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, “My, my! I think you two will be a lovely couple, simply perfect for each other.” 

I pursed my lips slightly, her comment hitting hard. I knew what she meant, my mother had always made it clear how she felt about me. She was obviously delighted to see me get shipped off into the arms of an asshole. 

“Now, enough of the pleasantries.” Mother dropped her smile, “Your father spoke of wanting my daughter to move in as soon as possible. Is this still the case?” She tapped her ruby red nails against the table.

Hanzo nodded, “Yes, Miss Song; I was actually about to bring this up. My father wishes to have the two live together so they may bond. He said it would be an honor to take in Miss Hana.” 

“Lovely! By the end of this week, I’ll have her things sent there and our driver will drop her off. I’ll call you about exact times later, if that’s alright with you, Hanzo.” My mother chided. 

“Of course, though my father might want to send one of our drivers.” Hanzo offered. 

My stomach felt as if it were full of bricks, my chest feeling tight. I thought I had prepared myself for this conversation, thought I had pushed all my feelings deep down. I didn’t want this, not at all, but I had no say in the matter; My life had been signed away with a flick of my parents’ wrists weeks ago.

From there, the meeting didn’t last much longer. I honestly can’t remember too well how the rest went down, for I was lost in my feelings of woe. All I know was that something was said about wedding planning. When the meeting wrapped up, everyone but Genji politely said their goodbyes. Genji simply said “Later” then walked off before the rest of us. Hanzo apologized for him once more, and with that they were gone.


	2. II

The week went by far too fast. My father insisted I allow our servants to pack my things, but I wasn’t allowing that. I don’t like people rummaging through my things. There wasn’t much in my life at that time that I could control, but how my stuff would be packed and organized was one of them. I managed to put my foot down on this, my parents thankfully backing off.

Moving day arrived to my dismay, the movers arriving early in the morning. Watching them carry my things into their van was heart wrenching. There was no turning back, this was my reality now. I was being whisked away into the home of strangers and there wasn’t a thing I could do about it. 

I stood on the stone steps leading to the entrance of our mansion, a duffle bag next to my feet. I heard footsteps drawing closer from behind me, but I didn’t turn to face whoever it was, because I already knew. None of my sisters were home, leaving only two possible culprits. 

“Excited to leave, are we?” Mom purred. 

“I remember when we first moved in together, dear. I was ecstatic.” My Father reminisced.

I finally turned to face them, a forced smile plastered across my lips. “Yeah, I've been looking forward to this.” I lied. I knew if I protested or spoke of my true feelings, my parents would call me ungrateful and selfish. I had already dealt with that lecture, there was no way I would subject myself to it again. 

“What a wonderful attitude! I was sure you’d give us lip.” My mother’s plump lips curled into a smile, “Many girls would kill to marry a Shimada.”

Before I could respond, an old man with silver hair and a black suit walked up to us. He cleared his throat, “I am sorry to interrupt, but the movers are finished and Miss Hana’s ride has arrived.”

A lump formed in my throat, my hand shooting up to my choker and fidgeting with it. I ran my fingers over the soft velvet as I mustered the courage to speak. “I-I guess this is goodbye, then.” 

My mother smoothed out her dress and forced a smile, “Now-now, you know not to mess with that, Hana.” Though her tone seemed gentle, she was definitely chastising me, but not for no reason. To be honest, I hadn’t even realized my hand had found its way to my choker. Releasing it, I nodded my head as my arm fell to my side and I rubbed the fabric of my dress instead. It was so like her to get onto me right before I left.

My father beamed at me, the man stepping forward to give me a hug. As we embraced, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Despite everything they’ve put me through, despite the way they’ve treated me, I was still going to miss them. 

“I’ll miss you.” My father whispered into my ear before we released each other from our embrace.

We said our final goodbyes and then I began my departure. Our butler grabbed my bag then led me to the black car, opening the door for me. I slipped inside, the old man handing me my luggage afterwards. He bowed his head then closed the door. 

The car was all black with tinted windows, but the inside was lined with red leather seats. It was like a mini limousine, with a tiny fridge and seats all along the interior. My driver looked at me through the rear view mirror, giving me a warm smile. 

“Hello, Miss Hana! My name is Zachary and I will be your driver today. There’s food and drink in the mini-fridge, and if there’s anything you need just hollar!” The man spoke quickly, his tone chipper. 

I merely nodded, my energy depleted from the roller coaster of emotions I had felt. The drive would be several hours long, plenty of time to rest. Being alone in silence was dangerous for me though, because I tend to get in my head and over think. So, I did what everyone does these days; I turned on my phone and watched iTube. Despite the distraction, the trip was still quite boring. Eventually I just curled up into a ball and fell asleep. 

“Hey, Hana, wake up!” A strong hand grasped my shoulder firmly, shaking me awake. 

It took me a moment to wake up fully, the unfamiliar masculine voice confusing me. I wasn’t sure who they were until I got my bearings. When my vision cleared, I instantly recognized their bright green hair. 

“Genji...? Oh, we’re here.” I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. 

“The one and only. Lemme grab your shit.” He leaned over me to grab my bag.

I instinctively reared back when he hovered over me, my anxiety kicking in hard. I knew I had to compose myself, but after waking up from a very long nap I didn’t have the tact I usually had. My apprehension didn’t go unnoticed, the man cocking his brow as he threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and backed up. 

“You good?” He tilted his head to the side, looking me over with his bright green orbs. 

I nodded quickly, my hand tugging at my choker instinctively. “Y-yeah, sorry. I’m good now.” I took a deep breath to regain my poise, exhaling slowly.

After Genji stepped away from the entrance, I hopped out of the limo and closed the door behind me. I smoothed out my dress, feeling awkward after that encounter. Genji walked forward, gesturing with his hand for me to follow him. As I did so, my eyes grew wide when I began I take in the scenery around me. 

Before me stood a huge multi-story mansion, the architecture like that of Classical Japanese buildings. It was beautiful, with red wooden accents and shingling along with paper screens and windows. Surrounding the property was a large wall, the winding driveway that led to the front gate seeming to be the only way out. 

Besides the stone paths, there was a ton of flora. Cherry blossom trees were scattered everywhere, the trees growing mostly along the gate’s walls. The courtyard had rows of flowers planted all around, the garden seeming to surround the paradise they call home. 

I stood there in awe, my mouth slightly agape, Genji clearing his throat to grab my attention. He was grinning at me, seeming to be amused by my shock. I knew they would have a nice home, but I never thought it would be this breathtaking. 

“You done drooling or do I need to give you a minute?” He teased.

I shook my head, my cheeks flushing slightly. I felt so embarrassed that I had acted so out of line. My mother would have yelled at me about this if she were here, when no one was around. Thinking about that sent a shiver down my spine, the words she’d likely say echoing through my mind. 

“No, let’s go.” I said softly. 

The inside of their home was almost as gorgeous as the outside. Dark oak floors, beige walls adorned with many paintings, displays filled historical Japanese objects. I ran my thumb over the pendant hanging from my choker, my gaze inspecting the entrance room and hallways carefully. My situation wasn’t ideal, but at least my new home was scenic. 

Genji lead me to the living room, which was decorated more modern than the other parts of the house that I had seen at the time. Hanzo was just standing there, his eyes glued to his phone as he used his stylus to furiously type something out. He was so sucked into whatever he was doing, it seemed he almost didn’t notice us. 

Peering up from his phone, he swiftly tucked it into his pocket and approached us. “Welcome, Miss Hana. I hope your trip was comfortable, I had them send our best car.”

I smiled, nodding my head. Before I could answer though, Genji grinned, “Oh I know she was comfy! I had to wake up Miss Sleeping Beauty, here.” 

My eyes fell to the ground, embarrassment welling up in my chest. My hands fumbled with my sleeve, my fingers swiftly feeling the fabric. Internally, I was chastising myself. This whole time I wasn’t acting up to par with my mother’s standards, but my anxiety was in overdrive. My faux-confidence had left me as soon as Genji had gotten far too close to me in the car, and now he was teasing me ever so slightly. I didn’t notice at the time, but Hanzo was watching my display of awkwardness. 

“Miss Hana has had a long day,” Hanzo defended me, “It’s only natural one would rest during such a trip. You’d have done the same, Genji.”

Genji shrugged, “You’re not wrong. Now what do I do with her?” His blunt question surprised me. 

Hanzo sighed with clear annoyance, “The men are still bringing in her belongings, so perhaps it would be best to give her a tour of the place.” 

Genji groaned, “Do I have to do it now? Can’t I do it later?”

“If it’s such a bother, then perhaps we should do it at a later time.” I broke into the conversation. I couldn’t help but feel as if I was a burden, Genji’s distaste of me quite clear. “I’ll just...find my way around or have one of the staff help me, if need be.” 

Hanzo huffed, his piercing gaze burrowing into Genji, who looked away and seemed to ignore the nasty looks he was receiving. “While this should be Genji’s job, I’ll receive the honor of being your tour guide, Miss Hana. I cannot have you getting lost in our home.” His tone was sharp when he spoke of Genji, but it softened and warmed up when it came to me. I don’t know if he was just tolerating me like Genji but with more class, but I welcomed his kindness. 

“Sounds good to me. I’m gonna make sure the movers don’t mess with my shit.” Genji shoved his hands in his pockets, quickly sauntering off. 

Once he was gone, Hanzo faced me directly and bowed his head. “I am so sorry for his rudeness. Genji is a nice man, I assure you. He can just be...abrasive.” 

I forced a smile, waving my hand at him, “It’s fine, this is a...big change. I get it.” 

“It’s still no excuse for his callousness, Miss Hana. Despite this being an even larger change for you, you’ve handled this with grace. I expect such behavior from him, as well.” Hanzo stated frankly. 

My smile became that of genuine one after hearing his kind words. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thank you, though, for taking time out of your day to show me around.” 

“It’s the least I can do to make up for Genji’s disgraceful displays.” He gestured for me to follow, “Come, let us begin.”


	3. III

The tour was very helpful. I knew I wouldn’t remember everything, but I got the general gist of the layout. Hanzo even gave me a few history lessons about the different artifacts and paintings decorating their home. The one I found most interesting was the one painted by their late mother. It was an enchanting landscape piece that depicted the garden in their backyard; The cherry trees were so skillfully executed.

What was most intriguing was a section of the western wing that was off limits. The large double doors were adorned with depictions of two dragons flying around a sunset. One dragon was blue, the other green. When I asked Hanzo about it, he seemed to become tense and standoffish.

“That part of the wing is forbidden. No one is allowed inside.” His tone was grave and his eyes seem to become darker, more clouded. 

“Why? It’s such a beautiful door, it seems a shame to have a breathtaking entrance to somewhere no one enters.” I asked as I tilted my head to the side. 

“It’s dangerous, this wing has yet to be remodeled. You could fall through floor boards or the ceiling could collapse. You see, our home is very old. This property has been in our family for many, many generations. Now, let us continue.” He asserted. 

I wanted to push the subject, my gut telling me there was something he wasn’t telling me, but I could tell from his tone and mannerisms this wasn’t something up for further discussion. My eyes lingered on the door and it was at that moment I decided I would do my best to remember how to get back to it.

When the tour was over, we managed to come full circle, finding ourselves in the living room once more. Hanzo held up his wrist, a soft hum escaping his lips as he looked over his watch. 

“The movers should be done by now. You think you can find your way to your room, or do I need to escort you?” He inquired. 

I shook my head, smiling confidently as I replied, “No, I think I’ve got it. Again, thank you so much, Mister Hanzo.”

He nodded his head, “It was a pleasure, Miss Hana.”

I bowed slightly, waving as I took my leave. Hanzo’s tour had been so insightful and thorough that I didn’t have much trouble finding my way back to the eastern wing, where all of the bedrooms (including guest rooms) were located. I felt proud of myself for remembering the way back, my lips curling into a satisfied smile.

I had briefly seen the door to Genji’s room, but his was distinct. It took me mere seconds to find his door, my anxiety spiking as I inspected it. It was covered in posters, a sign with “Stay Out” spray painted onto a metal sheet was fixed to it. It wasn’t the sign or the door itself that made me feel nervous, it was the complete realization that I would be sharing a room with Genji. Meaning, I would be alone with him, and that would share a bed with him.

I felt as if someone was squishing my lungs, like there was a heavy weight on my chest. “It’s okay,” I whispered to myself, “it’s not that bad, you’re just being a big baby!” 

I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, mustering up as much courage as I could. When I worked up the nerve I rasped my knuckles against the cold surface of the wood. I waited for a reply, the soft sound of shuffling coming from the other side. I let my hand fall to my side, my fingers soon finding their way to the sleeve of my dress on my other arm. I tugged at the cuff as I listened to Genji unlatch the lock. He swung open the door, his eyes widening slightly after seeing me.

“Oh, it’s you.” He sounded surprised, “Good thing you’re here. Come in.” He stepped to the side, allowing me in. 

I walked in, my eyes growing wide after I saw the state of his room. All the boxes of my stuff was piled up against the wall, some sitting on his bed. I pursed my lips as I took in the rest of the scene before me. Genji’s room was filthy! He had his clothes strewn everywhere, clutter and trash built up on almost every surface. 

“I need your help sorting through this crap. I don’t like snooping through other people’s stuff unless it’s Hanzo’s.” He scratched the back of his neck, his other hand placed on his hip.

His room was large, with emerald green walls and a white ceiling. He had a desk with a large PC rig and three screens, the computer clearly set up for gaming. There were a few bean-bags scattered through the room, though his huge bed took up a good chunk of space. His walls donned even more posters, the subjects of which ranging from anime characters to video games.

“Not to be rude, Mister Genji, but-“ I was barely able to speak before he interrupted me.

“Cut the formal crap, dude. Just call me Genji. I’m sure as hell not calling you Miss Hana anymore.” He stated bluntly. “We’re...fiancés, we don’t need formalities.” His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed. 

I blinked rapidly for a moment as I watched him, “Okay...Genji.” I cleared my throat, “I’ll unpack, but...maybe we should clean first? It’ll make this easier.” I awaited his answer with bated breath, both my hands fiddled with the end of my dress, my fingers wringing and rubbing the plush fabric.

Genji looked around, a long exaggerated sigh escaping his lips, “I suppose you’re right.”

The both of us began picking up all his clothes from the floor. I tried to only use the tips of my fingers to grab his clothing, but eventually I got too grossed out by the smell and decided to throw out the trash instead. Unfortunately for me, his trash was worse. I found a moldy bowl of...Well, to be honest, I don’t know what it was. Whatever it had been, mold had taken over it. I just knew it had to go, so I ended up just throwing the whole bowl away. 

It honestly took us a couple of hours just to sort through his things and clean up the residues of his garbage, and we hadn’t even touched my things yet besides moving the boxes out of the way. While it was tiring and disgusting, focusing on cleaning was helping me distract myself from the anxieties plaguing me.

Knowing I would have to put my clothes somewhere, I opened the closet. If my reflexes were any worse, I would have been crushed underneath a wave of crap that flooded out. I shrieked, quickly stepping back as everything spilled out. Genji whipped his head around to see the mess I had made, the man gasping sharply. He ran over to the pile and pulled out a wrinkled band shirt, his eyes glittering with excitement as he inspected it.

“I’ve been looking for this for weeks!” His smile grew wider as he began to hug the shirt, “This is like, my all time fave shirt!” 

It was kinda cute seeing this side of Genji, the look of pure joy on his face making me feel a pang of happiness. However, as I looked at the mess I caused, that quickly faded. “I’m happy you found your shirt, but…” I trailed off for a moment, “Now we have an even bigger mess to deal with.” 

Genji paused his reunion, his excited face dropping instantly. He pursed his lips as he looked at the pile of junk, “Yeah...I uh, should have warned you about the closet.” I nodded my head in agreement before I began sorting through this pile of rubbish. It took us an hour or so to get his closet cleaned.

It was late at night when we were entirely finished cleaning and unpacking. I swear, this room looked completely different after I was done with it. I barely recognized it with the floor being visible and all of his Knick Knacks being displayed and dusted. Genji helped, to be fair, but his organizational skills were dreadful. I honestly did most of the work, sending him to take all of his dirty laundry and trash bags where they belonged. Hell, I even folded his clean clothes and hung them up properly; This boy really had a lot of clothes and shoes. I noted that we would need another dresser, thinking maybe I could ask my mom to send mine over.

The only truly enjoyable part of that night was seeing his face light up as we unpacked my game consoles and PC. He browsed all my games, stating oh so many times that he loved this one, that one, oh and that one too! 

“You even have the pre-order edition of Overwatch?!” He exclaimed with a gaping mouth. “Honestly Hana, I never pegged you for the gaming type.” He smiled at me, a warmth in his eyes I hadn’t seen before. 

I laughed at his comment, “I’ve been gaming since I was a little kid. I’ve been collecting systems for years, too. They should be over in that box.” I pointed over to one of the larger boxes that was still pressed against the wall. 

Genji's eyes grew to the size of saucers, the man putting the games down and swiftly running over to the big box. He ripped it open, a loud shriek echoing through the room as he saw the contents inside. He would gently pick up the different systems, his eyes glittering as he inspected them closely. 

“No way! Borge System twelve, ZBox eighteen...You even have a GameMaster Six? Those are ancient! Hana, how have you gotten these? My father would never let me get them!” He turned to me, clutching the GameMaster close to his chest. 

“By saving up many months of allowance and scouring the internet.” I said as I walked over to him, his gaze glued to me the entire time. I began carefully pulling out system after system, lining them up on his bed. Genji was in a constant state of awe, his mouth seeming to be stuck wide open.

“You’re so much cooler than I thought you’d be, dude. I figured you’d be some stuck up, mousy rich girl!” He boldly stated. 

“Is that why you were…” I trailed off, trying to figure out a nice way to say it.

“An asshole?” He finished the sentence for me, “Oh yeah, definitely. I’m uh, sorry about that, by the way.” He smiled sheepishly, “I just...always thought I would get to choose my partner, is all.”

My eyes widened in shock at his honesty. I looked down at the FunSystem Four in my hands, smiling appreciatively over his apology. “It’s okay, I know how you feel. My mother made it very clear after I turned sixteen that if I didn’t find a rich husband, she would find one for me. I never thought she’d actually go through with it though.”

Silence fell over us, but it wasn’t awkward. I felt a solidarity between us that I hadn’t felt before. Not only this, but I was feeling the anxiety I had around him begin to fade. A soft hum escaped Genji's lips, this mannerism reminding me of the noises Hanzo had made. I had to hold back a giggle after this realization. 

“Wanna finish up?” He questioned as he took a peek at his phone, “It’s about to be ten pm and we still got a buncha boxes to deal with.”

I looked at all my stuff and I sighed, “Yeah, let’s get this shit over with.” 

The look on his face when I cursed in front of him for the first time was priceless.


	4. IV

Despite the fact that I felt a bit more comfortable around Genji, it didn’t make sharing a bed with him any less awkward. We finally got to hit the hay at one in the morning, both of us clearly exhausted after the tremendous amount of cleaning and unpacking. To be honest, I was kind of surprised we were able to finish that night. 

I showered and changed before I tried to go to sleep. When I returned I found Genji already snuggled into his blankets. My duvet was folded up next to him, a feeling of relief washing over me when I realized that we wouldn’t be sharing covers. This meant a lot less… accidental touching would happen. This, plus the fact Genji slept on the far left of the mattress, brought me some comfort. 

What made me most uncomfortable was the prospect of Genji seeing my bandages. My mother had warned me the other day to make sure I hid my scars until we were married. She insisted he would be scared off by them and disgusted. I wasn’t sure if he would actually feel that way, but I knew mother was grossed out by them. For good reason, if I’m honest. Growing up I always made sure my outfits hid them, but it was harder in pajamas. So despite how warm it was in the Shimada estate, I wore a full set of pink fleece pajamas to bed to hide the strange parts of my body.

I hopped into bed, quickly spreading the bunny-patterned duvet over me. My fluffy pajamas and my blanket made the already plush bed feel like a cloud from heaven. I yawned, my hand covering my mouth as I did so. 

My eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed. I used the last of my waning energy to speak up, “Good night, Genji…” I don’t know if he heard me or if he had already fallen asleep, I just knew that he didn’t respond before I nodded off. 

My sleep only lasted a few hours. I know this, because after I was awoken by Genji's loud snoring, I checked my phone and realized it was five in the morning. My body was begging me to sleep, but I just couldn’t with how loud this mans incessant snoring was! Occasionally, his snoring would wane, letting me lightly fall asleep for a few minutes...Then his snoring would pick right back up, jolting me out of my brief slumber. 

After that went on for what felt like hours, I decided I was better off waking up. I slipped out of bed, tip-toeing my way to the closet and quickly changing. I just threw on a hoodie over a long sleeve T-shirt and then slipped into a pair of leggings; nothing fancy. I left my hair down, simply running my fingers through it so it wasn’t messy. After I grabbed my phone, I decided to leave as to not disturb Genji’s rest. 

As I stepped out, to my surprise I ran into Hanzo. He looked over at me, his features expressing a similar feeling I felt in that moment. He was wearing a silk sapphire blue button up and black slacks, a matching black and blue pinstriped jacket folded over his arm. I have to admit, I felt rather underdressed and frumpy after seeing him. 

I awkwardly smiled, waving at him, “Good morning, Mister Hanzo.” 

“Good morning, Miss Hana. I didn’t know you were an early riser as well.” He replied. 

I softly laughed, “Oh no, I’m not. Genji-I mean, Mister Genji’s snoring kept me up.”

Hanzo seemed to frown a little, “I’m sorry to hear that, I forgot he snores.” His gaze trailed off to his brother’s door. “When we were children and shared a bed, if he wasn’t snoring he was kicking and flailing in his sleep. I recommend getting earplugs, perhaps even building a wall between you.” 

“I’ll consider the wall, but I will definitely invest in earplugs.” I giggled, my hand covering my mouth as I did so. 

“The servants should be done making breakfast soon, would you like to join me?” He inquired.

I nodded my head, “That sounds wonderful, Mister Hanzo.” 

The corner of his lips slightly curled into a smile, a site I found refreshing after seeing nothing but his seemingly-permanent scowl. Hanzo turned and began to walk forward, his pace fast enough that I found it a tad hard to keep up. As we made our way down the stairs, he looked back and realized this fact and from there on he would stop occasionally to let me catch up. I’ll admit, it was a little embarrassing. 

We were soon seated in the dining room, the table long and rectangular. I wondered what kind of parties or guests they had over to warrant such a large table. It was made with a beautiful rich Mahogany and had matching chairs, all of which had intricate patterns carved into them. A standard spread of eggs, toast, and other breakfast foods sat upon the flat surface of the table. 

We sat across from each other, the both of us loading our plates with food. It was a little weird eating with him at first, the room filled with only the sounds of our chopsticks tapping the porcelain plates. I was starting to feel awkward, my brain trying so hard to think of something to talk about.

Pulling me out of my nervous headspace, Hanzo broke the silence before I could. “I’m curious about something, Miss Hana.” 

I watched him for a moment, taken aback by his words. “Y-Yeah?” I tilted my head to the side. 

“What are your plans for the future? You’re not taking control of your family’s business, and I haven’t heard anything about you being in college.” His striking eyes seemed to inspect me. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed, “Well, I’m trying to get into the field of robotics! I’m not taking over the company, no, but I love the hands on stuff; building, coding AI, wiring- everything involved with robotics.” 

Hanzo dabbed his face with a napkin, a soft hum escaping his lips as he did so. “I see. Are you planning on going to college for this, then?” 

I nodded enthusiastically, “Yes. It’s a competitive field, so if I want to get a job somewhere I want a degree to back me up.”

“Couldn’t you just work at your family’s company? Going to college is wonderful, but surely you could just work for them and not worry about the competitiveness of it all.” He inquired.

I looked down at my food and poked at it with my chopsticks, “To be honest, I don’t want to work for them. I want to get into a company because I’m good at what I do, not because the bosses are my mommy or daddy.”

His brows raised ever so slightly at my response, “Some may call it foolish to give up an opportunity that’s easily gained.”

I smiled sadly at him, “Do you feel that way?”

“No, I admire your attitude.” His gaze was unfaltering as he watched me.

I stared at him in surprised silence before I laughed nervously, “Why, thank you.” My eyes fell to my food, my lips curled into a pleased smile. 

“What about you, Mister Hanzo?” I tilted my head to the side, “You’re next in line to become the head of the Shimada Clan, right?”

He nodded, “Indeed.”

“But…” I trailed off for a moment, “Is there anything else you want to do? Running the clan is a lot of responsibility, and it comes with the family business, but...Is there anything else you’re passionate about? Anything you just...want to do?”

The look on his face was unreadable, his silence lasting for longer than I had anticipated. My anxiety spiked, the voice in my head screaming at me that I fucked up, that I had stepped out of line. Now he was mad and it was my fault, if your mother was here she would of...

All of that came to a halt with the next words he spoke: “No one has asked me in a long time.” He trailed off for a moment, “I suppose, if there’s anything else I want to do...It would be writing. I also want to practice archery. Alas, I do not have much time for such things.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but the sound of a blaring ringtone cut me off, the suddenness of it causing me to flinch. Hanzo reached into his pocket, pulling his cell phone out and answering immediately. He started speaking in Japanese. Not a word I could understand was uttered from him, but his tone was distinct; He was serious and angry.

After a few minutes he hung up, sighing before laying his chopsticks down. “I’m sorry about that, Miss Hana. I hate to cut our breakfast short, but I have something to take care of.”

I pursed my lips, something in my core feeling disappointed for some reason. “I want you to tell me about your writing the next time I see you, Mister Hanzo.” I smiled playfully.

He chuckled, “We’ll see about that, Miss Hana.”


	5. Chapter 5

I took to the halls, exploring and memorizing the layout as best as I could after Hanzo left. I managed to come across the intriguing doors from yesterday but there were staff prowling about so I couldn’t mess with them. Perhaps a late night stroll was in order. 

The one thing that I found weird was how...perceptive the staff were. Their eyes lingered on me, their gazes seemingly glued to my form. If there was one thing I hated most, it was being stared at and watched. I felt myself sink further into my hoodie, my hands buried in my pockets as I hastened my steps. I just wanted to get away from all of the prying eyes, so I just went off in some direction and kept turning down different halls at random. 

In my quest to escape, I was so caught up in my panic that I neglected to watch my step. I ran into someone nose first, my eyes squeezing shut on impact. My hands flew to my nose, a sharp hiss escaping my lips while I stumbled back. My eyes watering from the pain flaring from my schnoz, I peeked up at the looming figure I fumbled into.

Green orbs filled with confusion and concern peered down at me, his prominent features telling me who I had just slammed into; My fiancé, Genji. Stumbling on my words, I felt my face flush In Embarrassment from my clumsiness. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, Genji.” I was nasally due my hands holding my hurt nose. “Didn’t see you there.” My voice was small. 

“Dude, it's fine, but...Are you okay?” He furrowed his thick black brows at me. 

I removed my hands from my face, tapping gently around my nose to feel for blood or injury; It seemed I was fine. Inhaling deeply, I forced a smile, “Yeah! I’m good, sorry.”

Nodding his head, his brows raised again. “Oh, uh- I was actually just looking for you.” He paused, “Dad wants us to have dinner with him tonight. Said he wants to formally welcome you and meet you, all that jazz. So uhh, guess we gotta dress up tonight.” He shrugged, his gaze fell to the floor. 

His usual confidence didn’t seem to be present in that moment, but I decided it was best not to pry. “Sounds good! I’ve been wanting to meet him.” I lied, I never wanted to meet Mister Shimada. The idea itself was anxiety inducing, let alone actually having to face him later…

Sojiro was a rather private individual. He is the head of a renowned Clan, so he often kept himself locked up within the safe walls of the Shimada estate. There were many people out for his head for a plethora of reasons, so his safety was a huge concern. Mother had told me not to expect to meet him face to face for a while, so meeting him this soon after moving in was not only a huge deal, but an “honor”. This meant I had to be on my best behavior tonight and make a good impression. If I didn’t…I trembled for a moment just thinking about what could happen, my involuntary show not going unnoticed. 

“You sure you're good, Hana?” Genji’s concerned tone brought me back to reality.

I nodded, “Of course! I’m just nervous about Meeting my soon-to-be father-in-law, ya know?” I grinned and laughed nervously, the green haired punk smirking at me. 

“He’s an old fart, but he’ll love you. You’re polite and cute, so don’t worry.” He spoke with regained confidence. 

I chuckled, “Polite, yeah, but...I’m not sure about all that other stuff. Thank you, though.”

Genji shrugged, “Ya don’t gotta believe me, but I know you’ll do fine.” From there, I accompanied him to lunch and the rest of the day went slowly, my anxiety building up the whole time. After we ate, Genji and I killed time by playing video games together. He managed to distract me from my woes for a good while, the two of us going for. each other's throats verbally as we kicked each others butts in When Duty Calls.

Nine pm rolled around, which was dinner time in the Shimada household. I had spent the two hours prior getting ready; Showering, doing my hair and makeup, painstakingly choosing my outfit. It took me several tries to figure out what I wanted to wear, but I settled on a wine colored cocktail dress, black leather jacket with many zippers, and a pair of black pantyhose and ankle boots. I tied my hair up into a cute ponytail, fluffing up my chocolate brown bangs and curling the long strands framing the sides of my face. I finished the look with my black corset-choker, making sure it was fastened properly and hid my scar well.

When I turned to face Genji, who was sitting on our bed, he shot me two thumbs up. He wore charcoal colored skinny jeans with a ripped and frayed black sweater, his look paired up with combat boots. As usual, his hair was spiked up and messy. I smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up too, the young man beaming after I did so.

A knock on the door brought Genji to his feet, the man opening the door and groaning immediately. “What do you want, Hanzy?” He put his hand on his hip as he grumbled. 

Looking over at the two brothers, I couldn’t help but giggle out “Hanzy?” For the first time, I saw Hanzo's face turn red! My smile grew from the sight, but I didn’t want to hurt Hanzo's feelings, so I covered my mouth.

“I told you to stop calling me that, Genji!” Hanzo growled. 

Genji grinned at his brother, “But I love calling you Hanzy! Hana seems to dig it, too.” He pointed at me with his thumb. 

I looked down and hid my grin, Hanzo intense brown eyes boring into me as I did so. Sighing, he spoke up once more. “Father is waiting for us in his dining room.” 

His phrasing intrigued me, my head tilting up to look at the disgruntled Hanzo. “His dining room? You mean the one downstairs, or…?” 

Hanzo shook his head, “No. He has his own dining room in the northern wing.” 

I raised a brow at him while I tilted my head to the side. “If he has his own dining room there, then is his room there too?”

“No,” Genji spoke up, “Most of the northern wing is his. I know Hanzy didn’t show you because security is tight over there. Only he and I along with the guards are allowed to know where father's room is exactly, the rooms he entertains guests in are just up north.” So far I was noticing there was a lot of secrecy, something of which I mentally noted. 

“Come, lets go before he grows too impatient.” With that Hanzo ended the conversation, his hand gesturing for us to follow; Genji and I quickly did so. 

The walk there went much like when Hanzo had walked me to the other dining room for breakfast. Both Genji and Hanzo were very fast walkers, my heels and slow pace making it hard for me to keep up. Genji kept going, but Hanzo remembered to occasionally wait up for me. He called out to Genji to wait up at one point, but Genji had seemed to speed off anyway. I was, of course, flustered but grateful nonetheless for Hanzo's polite gesture.

We caught up to Genji after a while, the man waiting for us at the heavily guarded entrance of the further end of the north wing. The black clad men at the doors regarded me with intense stares and intimidating stances, the brothers noticing and quickly informing them I was Genji’s fiancé. With that, the men stepped aside and let the three of us in. 

The decor was drastically different in Sojiro’s section. The walls were all painted a deep crimson, the floors made of black marble. There Were many displays of weapons pushed against the walls, a statue here and there. Guards were positioned strategically, all of them standing as still as statues. Many paintings adorned the walls, most of which were portraits of the Shimada Clan members through the ages. The styles were very realistic and detailed. I wish I had time to inspect them more closely, but we were in a rush. 

We came across a set of large double doors, the men standing before them bowing to us and opening the entrance. My eyes widened at the site before me: the lean figure of the elusive Sojiro Shimada standing in front of a large dark oak table covered in tray after tray of decadent food. His features were a striking mix of Hanzo and Genji’s, but his looks leaned more towards the latter of the two. His hair was long and the color of charcoal with streaks of silver, his salt-and-pepper beard thick and well groomed. He wore a dark grey suit, the green of his eyes popping in contrast with his red silk tie and matching button up shirt. 

I stared at him with awe, the gentlemen beaming at me. He bowed to me and I quickly followed suit, my cheeks flushing after realizing how rude I had been for gawking. I couldn’t believe how similar Sojiro looked to Genji, their green eyes nearly identical. 

“Welcome home, Hana. I’ve been excited to finally meet you.” His voice was gravelly and deep, similar to Hanzo’s. “I am truly sorry I could not greet you yesterday. There were some issues in the shipping department, so I unfortunately had to take care of the matter.”

There was a warmth to his voice I hadn’t expected, my heart thrumming against my chest with every word he spoke; My nerves had been shot up until this point, but as he continued to speak he lulled me into a sense of security.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mister Shimada.” I said as I straightened myself. “It’s fine, really. You’re a busy man!”

“Please, dear, call me Sojiro. You’re to be my daughter, so let’s act like a family.” His words made me smile genuinely. “Please, all of you, sit. Dinner is a time for eating, not standing.”

Hanzo and a Genji sat on either side of me, while a Sojiro sat across from us. Food and drink was served to us by the staff, not one of us having to lift a finger except for when we actually ate or drank. Hanzo seemed quiet and content, but Genji's eyes were clouded and he seemed distant. 

“Have you been settling in well? Genji keeping you comfortable?” Sojiro purred, his gaze resting on me. 

“Of course. Genji has been most hospitable, along with Hanzo.” I lied to him, knowing it was best for Genji's sake not to snitch about his...rude behavior. Hanzo cocked a brow at me, but ultimately didn’t say anything. 

“Fantastic!” Sojiro chided, “I assume Genji gave you the tour of the house then, yes?” His eyes shot to Genji, who shifted in his chair. 

Before I could speak, Genji replied, “No, Hanzo took care of it for me.” His tone sounded flat. I knew something was off, but I couldn't tell why.

Sojiro frowned at his son’s response instantly, “My sweet boy, I told you to do it, not Hanzo. She’s your fiancé Genji, you should be the one looking after her.” Sojiro’s gaze shifted back to me. “I’m sorry about that, Hana. I promise Genji is much more reliable than he seems.” This time, his smile was cold, but I knew the icy attitude wasn’t directed towards me. Despite knowing this, the warmth I felt from him previously had completely disappeared. The nasty feeling that Sojiro was a like my mother began to make me feel sick.

The mood at the table was tense, and this time it wasn’t me causing it. I felt awkward, but did my best to fake being happy. I didn’t want to make a bad impression with Sojiro, so I kept myself on a tight leash. 

“So Hana, have you been thinking about what kind of wedding you want?” Sojiro said after taking a few bites of his food. 

Internally, I began to panic. With the stress of everything going on, I honestly hadn’t thought about the wedding. I didn’t want to think about it! Quickly, I pulled something out of my ass to save face. “Of course! My mother wants something western, something more...extravagant and blingy. But I want my wedding to be...Angelic, soft.” I wasn’t lying, but I certainly wasn’t fully telling the truth.

I glanced over at Genji, whose lips were tightly pursed. “Any thoughts, Genji?” I asked him gently. 

Sojiro huffed, “Probably not. Genji isn’t one to plan such things unless it’s a drinking party.”

“A bar would be wonderful.” Genji mumbled, Sojiro rolling his eyes at his comment. 

“Your mother spoke to me about going dress shopping, so you’ll likely be doing that with her soon.” Sojiro took a sip from his cup, “While you’re thinking of dresses, Genji needs to think about what kind of tux he wants. Maybe you can help him choose, Hana.”

I nodded my head, “I feel like he’ll want something black. He usually wears black.” I shot Genji a smile, trying to ease some of his obvious tension. 

“I wish he would dye his hair back to its natural color before the wedding. It would be unsightly to have such bright hair at one's own reception...” Sojiro spoke disdainfully. 

Genji was visibly irritated from that comment. I felt it too, and I wasn’t even the one being belittled. I knew exactly how it felt to have a parent who spoke of and to you like that, so a part of me felt...protective of Genji. 

Forcing a smile, I laughed. “Oh heavens no, I love his hair, Sojiro! It would be weird if he didn’t have green hair.” 

Sojiro scoffed, “You’re too kind, Hana. If it were my choice, I would make him dye it back to black.” 

I looked over to Genji, who flashed me a small smile. Hanzo ate quietly, merely listening and watching us. Sojiro began talking on and on, addressing business stuff with Hanzo and occasionally bringing Genji into the discussion. Eventually, the topic went back to the wedding and Sojiro caught my attention.

“A wedding planner will be coming by soon to help you two. In the meantime, I want you two to spend time together. You’ll be much happier if you use this time to get to know one another.” Sojiro was a subtle man, unlike my mother. Despite this, his intentions were clear to me. He didn’t care about how we felt, we just had to obey.

“The summer festival starts tomorrow. Perhaps you should go.” His intense gaze burned into Genji and I, watching us closely. I now knew why Genji seemed so distant.

“That sounds perfect.” I grinned, “I’ve been wanting to explore the town.” 

“Hanzo, you’ll chaperone them. Make sure they don’t get too promiscuous and ruin our reputation, hm?” Sojiro glanced over to Hanzo, who’s brows furrowed intensely. 

“But Father, I don’t have time for such th-“ Hanzo was interrupted by Sojiro swiftly, his refusal completely shot down.

“Nonsense! It’s about time I give you a day off. When I’m dead you can take all of the burden of the company. Maybe you can find yourself your own girlfriend at the festival.” It was apparent in Sojiro’s tone that this wasn’t up for debate. Hanzo immediately went quiet, his grimace even harsher than usual.

When we all seemed to be done eating our food, Sojiro cleared his throat loudly. “It’s getting late, so perhaps it’s best if we wrap it up for the night.” We all agreed with him, though I could tell from Genji’s body language he just wanted to get out of there ASAP.

When we all began to get up, Sojiro spoke up once more “Hana, Hanzo, you’re dismissed. Genji, I would like to speak with you.” The tension in the room rose ten fold. Genji sat back down in his chair, his posture stiff. A pit formed in my stomach as my intuition told me something was up. Hanzo seemed to notice my hesitation, but instead of saying anything he gently placed his hand on my shoulder and led me out.

The doors closed behind us and clicked loudly, as if the guards on the other side had locked it. I looked over at Hanzo, who’s expression was unreadable. I silently agreed to follow him, the man escorting me back to Genji and I’s room. He walked slowly the whole way, allowing me to keep up. We were quiet until we got to my room, the man turning to face me and looking me over. 

“I suppose I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, then” He seemed to be studying me, not daring to bring up Genji. 

I nodded, “Meet me in the dining room at eight am?” I really wanted to ask if he knew what was happening with Sojiro and Genji, but the vibe I was picking up on wasn’t a good one. I decided it was best not to bring it up.

“Sounds good. Goodnight, Miss Hana.” He bowed his head then began to walk off, but before he got too far I grabbed his sleeve. He tensed up from my touch, his torso twisting around so he could face me. His brows were knitted together, his expression more transparent than usual.

“Hana. Just call me Hana.” I smiled meekly at him. 

He seemed surprised but eventually just chuckled, “Okay...Hana. Good night.” 

I grinned as I watched him leave, the little devil on my shoulder whispering to me. That little voice in the back of my head was begging me to mess with him. I couldn’t help myself, I just had to do it. I opened my door, then before I stepped in…”Goodnight, Hanzy.” I swiftly slipped in and closed the door before he could respond. 

Through the door, I heard him grumble softly and walk away. After I Was sure he left, I allowed myself to laugh heartily. My heart felt at ease for the first time in a while.

—  
I had fallen asleep while I awaited Genji’s return. It was close to midnight when the sound of someone entering the room woke me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open, the light of the hallway illuminating the silhouette of who I assumed to be Genji. He closed the door behind him, exhaling deeply.

“Genji…?” I murmured, listening to the figure shuffle through the room. 

“Yeah?” His voice was hoarse as he began to undress. I couldn’t see him in the darkness, but out of respect I closed my eyes to give him privacy. 

“Are you okay?” I inquired. He didn’t respond for a while, the sound of fabric brushing against skin and falling to the floor echoing through the quiet room. 

“If I’m honest, no. Dad chewed my ass out so hard I have another asshole now.” He flopped onto the bed next to me, a deep grunt escaping his lips.

“What for, if I may ask?” I spoke gently. I understood what it was like, the way his father spoke to him gave me flashbacks of my mother.

“About being responsible. He talked about how I’m getting married and need to act like a man now, that I need to watch out for you, that you’re not Hanzo’s fiancé you’re mine.” He rolled over to his side, his back facing me now. I could only tell because my eyes had adjusted to the darkness at that point.

“Ouch.” I winced, his words hitting far too close to home. 

“I should of listened to him about the tour stuff.” He sighed again and I could hear him shifting around.

“Yeah, but it’s too late now.” I trailed off for a moment, “All you can do is do better.”

I took my hand and gently placed it on his shoulder, a gesture I meant to be comforting. “It’ll be okay. He’ll get over it and you’ll be fine.” I felt him soften under my touch. When I let go of him, he turned to face me. 

“It just sucks when he gets like this, ya know? And I...I know I’ve not been great, Hana, and...I’m sorry. This is just…” he trailed off as if he were trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say. 

“A lot? Weird? Awkward? Not how you thought things would play out?” I chuckled.

“Yeah, all that.” He laughed, “I guess you do get it.” 

“Well duh, I was forced into this too. I also get chewed out, a lot actually. I know how it feels to have a critical parent.” I shrugged.

“Our parents suck.” Genji sounded glum. A sad silence fell upon the room. I think we felt a mutual comradery in our mommy/daddy issues. A warmth filled my chest, the comfort of knowing I wasn’t alone was cheering me up. I wanted to hug Genji, but I didn’t know if we were at that point yet.

“It’s gonna suck going to the fair tomorrow with Hanzo.” Genji grumbled. 

“I feel bad for him, he seemed so against it.” I sighed sadly. 

“Shit, I would be too. He’s basically third wheeling and babysitting us.” 

“The fact your dad thought we’d do something that would warrant a chaperone is embarrassing!” I cried before shoving my face into my duvet.

“Honestly, he’s doing that because of me. I’m known for my...escapades.” Genji laughed, but I wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Escapades?” I asked. 

Genji snorted, “I’m a slut.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. My silence probably betrayed what I was worrying about at that point, because Genji seemed to pick up on my hesitance.

“Unless you initiate first I’m not doing shit. Don’t worry.” He sounded amused, but I sure wasn’t. The idea of having such an intimate moment with him was- Well, it was just inconceivable and utterly embarrassing. It was a relief that he would wait for me to be ready, but I still felt weird about it. I had honestly been nervous about that aspect of our relationship but did my best to avoid thinking about it. 

The vibe became awkward. I felt as if I wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with this topic, despite how jovial he approached it. I cleared my throat in an attempt to break the silence, “We’ll be meeting him downstairs in the morning at eight.”

Genji groaned loudly, “Why so early? I am not a morning person.” 

“I dunno, it was just what I came up with! You’ll live.” I retorted. I really didn’t feel bad for him. We chatted a bit more, joking and giggling together. When Genji got too tired, we said good night. 

I tossed and turned for a bit, struggling to get comfortable. I played it off cool, but I honestly was nervous about the date. My brain eventually tired itself out from worrying and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. VI

“It’s going to be hot out dude, why don’t you wear something more comfortable?” Genji looked over my outfit with his bright green orbs, his face twisted into a look of distaste. I looked down at my clothes, my lips pursed as his words really sunk in. I knew he and everyone else would notice how I covered up, that they would notice my “bandages” eventually, but I was hoping I wouldn't arouse suspicion just yet. 

Feeling paranoid, I forced a laugh “I honestly didn’t think about it. I just thought it was cute.” My response seemed to work because Genji just shrugged.

To be fair, he wasn’t wrong. I was wearing shorts with black leggings underneath and a fluffy pink sweater. It wasn’t really an appropriate outfit for warm weather, but at this point I was used to it. Genji didn’t seem completely satisfied with my answer though, because he was still staring.

“I noticed you really like chokers. Like, specifically the black one with all the stringy bits. It looks uncomfortable...are you just one of those girls who gives up comfort for fashion?” His prying was making my stomach feel sour. My anxiety peaked when he brought up my choker, but his question told me I was still in the clear. 

I nodded quickly, “Yeah! I am. Except in winter, I always dress in warm clothes in winter.” After that, he completely lost interest in the topic and started whining about having to be up early; I felt so relieved.

“Hanzo is probably waiting for us by now, we should get going!” I said as I grabbed my bunny-shaped backpack. Genji groaned and forced himself to get up, the drama queen sighing and moaning loudly the whole time we made our way downstairs. 

We got to the dining room and just as I expected Hanzo was waiting for us. He was leaning against the table as he messed around on his phone. What was most surprising though was seeing him in casual clothes! In the short time I knew him, I had only seen him wear suits and formal clothing. Even his casual clothing was like work attire, though. 

He wore form fitting dark wash jeans and black timberlands, his top being a sapphire blue sweater with his sleeves rolled up. His hair was pulled back into a loose bun and his face dawned tortoise shell thick rimmed glasses. He looked like he was going to give us a presentation, but his body language made him seem more relaxed than usual.

He glanced up from his phone, his eyes instantly falling on me. I smiled and waved at him, the man nodding at me before he looked at his brother. He immediately frowned and cocked a brow at Genji. 

He folded his arms over his chest while giving his brother an unimpressed look, “You didn’t even do your hair. You look like you just rolled out of bed.” 

Genji groaned and ran his hand through his hair, “Come on man, dad busts my balls about my hair enough already. I don’t need you getting onto me too!” 

“You could of at least brushed it.” Hanzo replied. 

“Yeah well at least I’m not wearing a stupid manbun.” Genji grumbled.

Hanzo just rolled his eyes in response to his brother’s comment and shifted his focus to me, “Are you ready to go? I turned on the car already.” 

“Oh, you’re driving?” I said as I twirled the ties of my choker between my fingers.

“I didn’t feel it was worth bugging our staff to drive us.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and then pushed himself off of the table. “Let’s go, shall we?” With that, we left. 

Genji sat in the back with me upon Hanzo’s insistence. Genji originally tried to sit up front, but Hanzo shot him a dirty look and Genji gave in. He really just ended up getting on his phone and ignoring everyone for most of the drive, so I kept my eyes glued to the window next to me. Hanamura, the place they lived in, was rather large and the town certainly had an affinity for cherry trees. 

Hanzo found the festival easily. There were signs posted everywhere, not to mention there was a huge crowd congregating at the entrance of the event. It took him a bit to find parking, but as soon as he did we swiftly walked to the entrance.

There were many people with their friends and family. Stalls stretched across either side of the road, banners, streamers, and lanterns in all shapes and sizes were strung up all around. There were food stands and kiosks that were either hosting games or selling things. 

Since it was the first day, people were swarming the place. The three of us did our best to navigate around the crowd and stay together, but we weren’t successful. I got separated from both Genji and Hanzo, panic filling my core instantly. As I began to call out for them, I felt a strong hang grab my wrist firmly and pull. My entire body froze, and I began to freak out.

The world around me blurred as a bright white light filled my vision. Then, I was small. I was screaming, begging her not to take something so precious from me. My heart was racing as hot tears rolled down my cheeks, “Please mommy, don’t take them away! I’ll do better, I promise!” My mother didn’t heed my cries, her icy glare drilling into me as she backed me up into a corner. Her strong, slender hands with ruby red nails gripped my arm and pulled so hard the seals wrapped around my “scars” couldn’t keep my limb attached. My arm came off with a loud, fleshy pop, a blazing pain running up to my shoulder, my skin burning and my nerves thrumming. I wailed in pain, repeating “I’ll do better, I'll do better..Please stop!” As she went to remove my other arm, a deep voice reverberated from her throat. 

“Hana...Hana! Hana!” The voice wasn’t hers, but it was..familiar; Deep, gravely, and warm with a thick accent. Then the visage of my mother began to melt, the darkness around us illuminating and shifting. Instead of my mother, there was a man looking into my eyes. A beautiful man, a man I knew...Hanzo. Hanzo was looking at me. I could smell his sandalwood cologne, I could vaguely feel his touch. Everything hit me all at once; All sound came flooding back as if someone had pressed the un-mute button. 

“Hana? Hana, are you all right?!” Hanzo called out to me. He looked so worried, his brows furrowed tightly in concern. 

I was breathing very hard, so hard my chest hurt. I had to take a moment to calm my breathing, had to mentally tell myself I was okay over and over again. Swallowing hard, I finally nodded. My throat was dry and my body felt like led, but I was grounded. “I’m..I’m okay.” I spoke softly. 

“What happened? You froze up and began to tremble…” His tone was tender, his eyes and features portraying a softness I hadn’t seen in him before.

I felt so embarrassed, I felt so awful for causing a scene, I felt guilty for making him worry, I felt exhausted and like crying from the ordeal entirely, and worst of all I felt gross because I knew I couldn’t tell him the truth. 

“I don’t remember eating today...I think it’s making me feel faint.” I couldn’t even look him in the eyes when I lied. I could tell he wasn’t buying my answer from the look on his face, but he just watched me silently; For some reason he didn’t pry,he just pursed his lips at first. 

“Let’s get breakfast, then. Are you sure you can walk?” As he spoke, I started to realize he was still holding onto me. This time he was gently holding my shoulders and making sure I was steady. I also began to notice he had dragged me off between two booths, I assumed to get me away from the crowd. Curious shop owners were side eyeing us, further fueling my embarrassment.

Then something dawned on me, “Where’s Genji?” 

Hanzo’s face immediately twisted into one of irritation. He furiously looked around for a few moments only to close his eyes and groan. “That imbecile got separated from us!” He grumbled. I sighed, a feeling of defeat washing over me. Today was already a mess and it had barely started; I had been happy to be at my first festival, too.

“Let’s just get you food and figure out where he is later.” Hanzo said while peering down at me. I nodded my head and straightened myself out. I regained my balance and from there I started walking again. I paced myself, starting off slow before I returned to my normal speed; Reliving my childhood left me a tad fatigued and I didn’t want to push myself too hard. Hanzo was patient and stayed close behind. He was even kind enough to let me pick the food stand.

I chose one that offered takoyaki, where I ordered quite a bit and then searched for a place to sit. We got through the worst of the crowd without losing one another and found a fountain, where we ultimately decided we would eat.

With our backs facing the fountain, we perched on the edge and began our meal. It was delicious and honestly the pick-me-up I had been needing. I relished in the comfort the food brought, my muscles relaxing with every bite. We were quiet during our meal, anxiety making me feel like there was lead pooling in my stomach; I felt awkward after making that scene. Knowing he saw me in one of my weakest moments was discomforting, and this silence only made me feel worse. 

“Hey Hanzo,” I finally spoke up, “Do you ever look at people and think about what they’re doing? Or what their lives are like?” 

He stayed silent as he finished chewing his last bite. When he was done, he hummed softly “Not often. Why?” 

“I do. I love people watching. I like coming up with stories for them.” I paused, “I uhm, try and think about what they could be doing and why; Who their family is, what they do for a living, if they’re smelly or a dog person.” I used my toothpick to poke at the takoyaki on my lap while I spoke.

“Give me an example.” He asked, a glimmer of intrigue in his eyes.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone who peaked my interest...then bingo, I found my target. “See that guy in the purple shirt?” I subtly pointed my toothpick at the stranger, “I bet that with him chick is his girlfriend. She probably dragged him here, by the looks of it. He looks tired, probably works a boring desk job, but the way he smiles at that girl tells me he loves her.” I kept my eyes glued to the couple until I finished. When I looked at Hanzo, he seemed amused.

“Some would find that creepy.” He chuckled.

“Do you?” I tilted my head at him, the corner of my lips beginning to curl into a smile.

“No, I more so wonder if you’ve made up such stories about me.” 

“Maybe!” I shrugged as I took a big bite of my takoyaki. I felt a smug satisfaction in teasing him.

“Oh? Now you’ve certainly peaked my interest.” He smirked. 

Something stirred in me when he hit me with that smirk. I brushed it off, simply smiling at him for his surprisingly playful attitude. “I'll tell you when you tell me about your writing.” I said while I wrapped up the last of my food. In the corner of my eye, I caught him smirking again.

“We should try to call Genji and meet back up with him.” I changed the subject, a small click escaping his lips. Hanzo and I both tried to call him a few times but to no avail. We even texted him but received similar results. Hanzo kept grumbling about how Genji was ignoring us intentionally, that Genji had flaked once he saw the opportunity arise. After a while, we simply gave up. 

“I don’t know what he’s doing, but I hope he’s okay.” I chewed on my lower lip. 

Hanzo didn’t seem as pressed about him as I was though. “He can take care of himself. It makes me angry he just ditched you like that, though.” He huffed.

“If he really did ditch us, then we might as well have fun.” I tried to be optimistic about this, wanting to give the punk the benefit of the doubt and make the most of today. Genji had been a bit abrasive, but he had gotten nicer and we had become a little closer. I did not want to believe he didn’t get lost, but at the same time I knew his track record. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” He asked.

I grinned, “I saw some game stalls over there. Wanna check em out?”

He nodded in response and I felt excitement building up in my core. Quickly standing up, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and brushed the crumbs off of my clothes. When Hanzo got up, we began browsing the stands. There was the classic one where you catch goldfish with little paper nets, but neither of us were interested in potentially having a goldfish to take care of that would die within a week. 

There was one where you compete against other players to shoot at a target with water guns. When you shoot the target, it would fill up with water until it hit the target up top. The first one to successfully fill up their water gauge wins! The other option was a simple game where you try to throw a ball into a small receptacle. You’re given three balls, if you land one you get a shitty glow necklace, if you land two you get a small stuffed animal, and if you land all three you get the biggest prize; the big eyed, stupid looking goldfish plushie that was the size of a house cat. As soon as I laid my eyes on that stupid fish, I knew I had to win it. 

“This one!” I stated as I pointed my finger at the toss ball stand. Hanzo raised a brow at me, the look on his face seeming to suggest he wasn't as excited as I was. “What?” I asked.

“That game is rigged, they make the opening of the goal nearly impossible to land. Not to mention, there are far better stands. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want that stupid fish!” I pointed up at the goldfish, Hanzo’s chocolate colored eyes meeting the gaze of the stuffed animal. 

He chuckled and folded his arms over his chest, “Okay, let’s see you try.”

I handed the man running the stand a dollar and in turn he handed me three balls then went back to reading his newspaper. I held the balls in my arms, eyeing the goal carefully. Holding the ball in my right hand, I carefully aimed and threw. I held my breath as I watched the ball soar and...it hit the rim. I scrunched my face in annoyance, a soft huff escaping my lips before I tried again. I completely missed the second time, definitely overshot that one. I took my time for the final throw, swinging it forward a couple times to try to prepare myself..then I threw, and it hit the rim and bounced off. I hissed a curse under my breath. I knew that even if I had made it, I wouldn’t of received what I wanted...but I knew next time I would get it.

I handed the man another dollar, he gave me more balls. I was determined to get bug-eyed fish no matter what! Before I could throw the next ball, Hanzo cleared his throat. “May I help you throw this time? I can guide your hand, if you will let me.” He stepped forward, watching me inquisitively. 

I contemplated it for a moment, the stubborn side of me wishing to do it myself. However, if he could help, I wouldn’t have to waste more money than I need to to get the plush...So I gave in, “Okay, go for it.” 

He walked up behind me and gently placed his large, warm hand on my wrist. I did my best to relax, not wanting to tense up under his touch or freak out like last time. He was..very gentle, his movements slow and deliberate. He lifted my hand up, guiding me. 

“Don’t close one eye, keep it open. If you line it up like this…” He whispered to me, then we threw the ball. My eyes widened as I watched the ball soar land inside the pit. I smiled wide, giggling and wiggling in delight. “I didn’t know you could aim!” I turned my head to face him, the man smiling softly to me. At the time I didn’t notice he was still holding my wrist. The man running the stand wasn’t as elated as I, though. He decided to unburry his nose from his newspaper for once, wrinkling his face in irritation. 

“Oi...I’ll let that one slide but that’s unfair! Either she throws or you do, man.” He hissed. 

I watched Hanzo shoot the man a glare, his hand slipping gently off of mine. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. “You can do it, Hanzo. You’re a better shot than me.” I smiled at him as I handed him the last two balls. I figured he couldn’t get grumpy if he was busy throwing balls. He took them and swiftly got to work. With speed and precision he threw both balls into the goal, the man at the stand looking at us in astonishment. I grinned at him, “I want the gold fish, good sir.” 

He pulled the goldfish off the display and tossed it to me, my hands fumbling with it and nearly dropping it. I beamed at the cross-eyed plush then smirked at Hanzo, “Thank you, Hanzie.”

“I hate that he taught you that nickname.” He huffed, folding his arms back over his chest. 

Laughing, I hugged my new fishy friend to my chest. “I love that he told me.” I teased. 

Suddenly, his eyes flicked to the left and his face dropped. My heart stopped for a moment, my anxiety peaking. For just a moment I thought he was reacting negatively to what I said, but I quickly realized his sour mood had nothing to do with me at all. 

“Genji Shimada!” Hanzo barked angrily. Turning my head towards the direction his attention was drawn to, I saw my fiancé standing next to a bronze skinned stranger wearing a cowboy hat.


End file.
